Ector de Maris
Sir Ector de Maris is the brother of Sir Lionel, and a knight of the Round Table. Meeting Tristram One day Ector with Sir Morganor were riding near Camelot and saw a pavilion, they touched the shield and bade the knight to come out to joust. He told them to wait a little, then made him ready and smote down Ector, and then Morganor. As they lay sore bruised, they asked his name and country, and said he is Tristram of Cornwall. Ector felt ashamed that any Cornish knight beat him, and put off his amrour and went on foot out of shame. (8,xix) Liber VII Dame Lionesse announced a jousts between Arthur and her knights on the Assumption of our Lady so he and his relatives went to Castle Dangerous with Arthur. (7,xxvii) There he encountered with Sir Perimones, smote each other hard and both fell down to the earth with their horses. (7,xxviii) Captive One day he learned that Sir Launcelot left the court to seek adventures and prepared to seek him. He rode long in a great forest and met a forester. He asked him if he knew any adventures nearby as the man knew the land well, and gave him the directions to find a special tree where he'd hear new tidings, and wished him a fair grace. Ector thanked him and followed his instructions; within a mile was a well-dyked strong manor, on the left hand a ford for horses and over it a tree where knights hang their shields among which he saw many of his fellows including his brother's and promised to revenge. As the forester told him at its hole hanged a basin of copper and latten and stroke on that with the butt of a spear thrice, and let his horse drink at the ford. Then came a knight behind him and told him to come out of the water to fight. Quickly he turned around, in feuter cast his spear, and smote the knight that his horse turned twice around twice. The knight congratulated his strike, and then rushed his horse and clutched Ector out of the saddle, and rode with him away to his castle and threw him onto the floor. He told him that nobody ever hit him for 12 years and will grant him his life, asking him to swear to be his prisoner all his life. Ector denied and said would do his own advantage. Then Turquine unarmed him naked and beat him with thorns, and put him in a deep dungeon. There he saw his fellows and his brother, and asked about Launcelot. Lionel said he left him asleep under an apple-tree when he was taken. The knights hoped that only Launcelot could match Turquine and deliver them. (6,ii) Release Eventually Gaheris came and rescued them, telling that Launcelot had killed Turquine, with the instructions to go to the court, and wait for him there, as he'd return before Pentecost. Lionel and Ector refused, preferring to go and meet him, as did Kay. They found their armour, horses and belongings, and dined. But while the other knights stayed there, they left with Kay to find Launcelot. (6,ix) He was in a slade with Sagramour, Gawaine and Uwaine hovering under an oak. They saw someone in Sir Kay's armour and Sagramour said he'd prove his might and ran against him, but he fell down. Ector told his fellows to see the buffet, and noticed that the knight is much bigger than Kay ever was, and attempted to show what he'd do to him; got his spear and walloped toward him, but he was smitten through the shield and shoulder than he fell with his horse to the earth. The knight (who was Launcelot) fell all of them with one spear and passed by and the knights came together and comforted each other; with much trouble they returned to their horses. (6,xiii) He was in a slade with Ector, Gawaine and Uwaine hovering under an oak. They saw someone in Sir Kay's armour and he said he'd prove his might and got his spear in his hand but the knight smote him and fell on the earth. The knight fell all of them with one spear and passed by and the knights came together and comforted each other; with much trouble they returned to their horses. (6,xiii) The 4 were at Arthur's court when Launcelot came, 2 days before Pentecost; seeing him in Kay's armour and understood that it was him who vanquished them with one spear, they laughed and smiled. (6,xviii) category:Knights of the Round Table